Mon Purgatoire
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant son passage dans le Purgatoire de Davy Jones, Jack délire complétement . OS sparrabeth ...


**_Voilà un petit OS gentil pour une fois, c'est assez court et ça reprend les pensées de Jack au Purgatoire ! Read & Review_**

**_Disclaimers: Jack ne m'appartient pas .. les autres non plus_**

**Mon Purgatoire**

Une étendue de sable. Les dunes à perte de vue, pas le moindre souffle d'air ni même le bruits des vagues… La terre. Pas d'océan… pas plus le goût des embruns sur mes lèvres ni même de rhum pour étancher ma soif …

Le Black Pearl gît à mes cotés comme une coquille vide… sans la mer, sans les vagues, le vent et les embruns il n'est rien. Sans désir qui le pousse à avancer il est comme une boussole qui a perdu le nord, comme un homme fâché par une femme qui ne sait plus où il va ni ce qu'il veut.

Depuis des jours, le soleil me brûle impitoyablement, ma gorge est sèche et mon membre raide . Les hallucinations ne me lâchent pas, envahissant mon esprit de représentations de moi, parfois d'autres aussi mais cela je le supporte. La vision de mon corps écartelé, martyrisé, blessé .. Je l'endure. Les dents du Kraken sur ma peau tendre, le souffle putride dans mon cou, les tentacules qui m'attirent vers la mort et son cortège de souffrances me sont devenus familiers; presque amicaux.. La mort m'est connue .. Je suis un pirate, le meilleur de tous .. La mort est mon amie et nul doute que ma légende se répandra…Je resterais dans les mémoires. Seulement il y a d'autres douleurs qui me torturent.. Je me suis déjà battu contre des monstres divers,j'ai ravagé et pillé sans vergogne. Mais je me sens désarmé à l'écho de ta voix disant que je suis un homme bien… Pour la première fois mon cœur me blesse. Mon âme se sent seule..

Sur mes lèvres il y a encore un goût d'infini, la saveur de ta peau, de ta peur. Petite égoïste qui m'a tué d'un baiser. Une unique étreinte fugace, irrépressible, inoubliable et me voici à genoux devant toi… me voilà mort. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour te revoir, ton pas presque dansant alors que tu t'avances vers moi, sensuelle, tentatrice … Ma princesse pirate. Dès l'instant où tu t'es approchée j'ai su.. Je t'ai laissé poser tes mains sur moi, je me suis noyé dans ton désir, j'ai savouré ta langue audacieuse. J'ai même espéré la caresse mortelle de tes mains glissant sans pitié sur mes bras ballants, incapable de te résister. Incapable de t'empêcher de me tuer. Et puis .. La fin si rapide, les bracelets se refermant sur mes poignets lorsque tu m'as emprisonné. Tu m'as volé ma vie, mon navire et ma liberté puis tu es partie.. Douce, insouciante, innocente,égoiste, assassine…

Ici, ce qui est le plus difficile c'est de ne plus te voir, de ne plus naviguer, de ne plus voir ton sourire, ton regard troublé par le désir que je t'inspire. Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais rester avec moi .. J'ai lu les regrets que tu ne voulais pas dévoiler… Ton regard t'a trahie trésor. Lourd, chargé de désir et de chagrin. Comme un reflet du mien. Demoiselle en danger, dangereuse demoiselle… Tu as pris mon cœur et tu y as aiguisé tes griffes. Tu m'as laissé un goût de rêve sur les lèvres…Et je replonge dans ce souvenir si familier, cette douce torture qui fait de toi ma douleur et mon plaisir. Je goûte tes lèvres en sachant que jamais tu ne m'accorderas plus, je m'abreuve à la douceur de ta langue contre la mienne. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je revis ce baiser de mort qui m'a submergé, anéanti ma volonté, mon envie de vivre… Même dans mes rêves, mon désir de toi est le plus fort . Je sais que tu vas me trahir et pourtant je ne t'en aime que plus encore.

Souvent je tente de lutter …Chaque jour je tue impitoyablement la part de moi qui n'arrive pas à se rassasier de toi .. Mais je ne peux pas me tuer moi-même tout entier, m'arracher le cœur pour ne plus oublier de t'oublier… Ici tout est toi et ton absence. Tu es la seule que je ne parviens pas à voir dans mon Purgatoire.. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apparaisses pour penser à toi. Tu es dans mes rêves depuis notre rencontre, tu es le souffle du vent dans les voiles du Pearl, les vagues se brisant sur sa coque. Tu es comme la mer, sauvage, indomptable et changeante vers laquelle je reviens sans cesse. Tu es mon Purgatoire,ma rédemption et mon espoir . La seule parmi toutes à avoir percé cet égoïsme dont je me sers comme d'une armure. Tu es ma liberté et la prison de mon âme. J'ai tué cent fois mon image sans parvenir à oublier ton visage.

Une nouvelle illusion et le Pearl avance vers cette mer qu'aucune vague n'agite, glissant sur le sable blanc du Purgatoire.. Le ciel est d'une pureté irréelle vierge de tout nuage… Je peux presque sentir la caresse de l'eau sur mes bottes alors que je rejoins la plage .. D'autres hallucinations m'y attendent .. Gibbs, Tia apportant sa touche de macabre .. Même Barbossa est revenu à la vie pour l'occasion. Will aussi est là …Ils me parlent tous, répliques sans aucun sens.. Je réponds, je joue le jeu.. De toute manière à la fin ils me laisseront seul et une fois de plus je rêverais à toi…

_Jack… nous sommes vraiment là…_

Je… je… suis perdu. Je me noie à nouveau et pourtant c'est bien ton visage qui est devant moi. Ce .. Ce n'est pas possible … Et soudain je réalise que tu dis vrai… vous êtes là.. Tous .. Tu es là et je comprends que mon Purgatoire est terminé … je retourne dans l'enfer de mon désir . Je te regarde … belle, ensorcelante, vibrante, vivante…

_Nous sommes venus vous sauver…_

Non Lizzie …. Tu n'es pas venue me sauver . Tu es venue me damner.


End file.
